


One Last Photo

by Pinestar



Series: Hold Me [5]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Fluff, Last Photos, M/M, Photos, Sad, Short, Sonic Forces, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinestar/pseuds/Pinestar
Summary: The last picture of Sonic before he was captured.
Relationships: Mighty the Armadillo/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Hold Me [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981610
Kudos: 7





	One Last Photo

“Mighty!” The armadillo jumped, spooked by the shout. A blue blur barreled into him, and he laughed, shutting the apartment door behind him. Sonic pressed their lips together in a brisk kiss. “Hi” he said, pulling back. 

“Hi” Mighty returned.

“C’mon!” The hero dragged the detective through the apartment. Mighty's heavy combat boots clomped, while Sonic's sock clad feet fluttered over the ground. The taller of the two grinned when he realised where they were going. The smell of pastries wafted from the kitchen, making the armadillo’s nose twitch. Mighty's sapphire eyes twinkled. He broke free of the hedgehog's grasp and went to grab one of the chocolate chip cookies, only to have it slapped away. He whimpered, aiming his best puppy dog stare at the hero. It had no effect because Sonic had built up an immunity. 

“No, after dinner Red.” Mighty pouted, crossing his arms childishly. Sonic laughed, pecking the armadillo's cheek. The detective chased the hero's lips, kissing him softly. Mighty's hands found their way to Sonic's hips, while Sonic's sat on the armadillo's shoulders. They swayed to and fro, pulling faces at each other. An alarm went off and Sonic walked to deal with it, still giggling. The hedgehog opened the oven, pulling a chocolate cake. Mighty stood next to him, an arm around his blue waist. 

By the time Sonic had the cake on the wire rack, the armadillo was drooling. “After dinner, big guy.” Sonic kissed the other, ignoring the sound of Mighty's handheld polaroid camera clicking. Breaking apart, he ignored Mighty carefully taking the developing photo out. It was stashed in the small pouch of the detective’s left glove, and the camera was returned to its place in a protective pocket on his left boot. Loud beeping disturbed them, their ears perking. 

Sonic grabbed his communicator, accepting the incoming call. “Tails?” 

“ _Sonic we need your help in Western Central City! Eggman’s attacking!_ ”   
The hero's face hardened at his younger brother’s barely concealed panic. 

“I'll be there soon. Stay safe.” He cut the connection. The armadillo quickly embraced him. “I guess dinners off?” The hedgehog said sheepishly. 

Mighty pressed their lips together in a bruising kiss. “Go get ‘em Blue.”

Sighing, Mighty collapsed on the side of his bed, his whole body aching. He pulled a dirty, beaten, slightly torn picture from the pouch in his glove. Tears welled in his sapphire eyes. He wished he could go back in time. But he couldn't. He could never get their life back, because there wasn't a them now. The armadillo held the picture to his chest and sobbed. 

Knocking on his door made him look up, and he violently rubbed his eyes. “Yes?” Mighty said, opening his door. An envelope was thrust in his face by Tails. 

“He-he’d want you to have this.” The armadillo took the envelope, and Tails disappeared down the hall. Narrowing his eyes, the soldier shuffled back into his room. Throwing himself back down on his bed, he carefully placed the photo next to him and tore the envelope open. Pulling out the contents, his breath stuttered in his chest. It was a picture of him and Sonic. The hero's head was on his shoulder and his arm was around the blue waist. Underneath was the words ‘ **Happy 1yr Anniversary!** ’ written in purple in. He soaked in Sonic's pretty smile before placing it in the pouch. 

He reverently brought the other picture to his face, carefully kissing it. It was the last picture with Sonic in it. Taken the day he was… best to not think of that. Sonic was kissing the side of the armadillo’s mouth, half lidded emerald eye on the camera. Putting it away, Mighty pushed himself to his feet and left his room-he had work to do.


End file.
